


In the Arms of the Angel

by Kitkatless



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Blindness, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Viktor with a K, Yuri Plisetsky curses a lot, loss of sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatless/pseuds/Kitkatless
Summary: What if Yuri’s skating career suddenly ended and Otabek was never born? Would they still meet, even if one couldn’t see the other?An angel AU where Yuri is blind and Otabek just so happens to be his assigned guardian angel.





	In the Arms of the Angel

“How bad is it?”

Yuri was shaking, even if he tried to ignore it. They were at the doctor’s; him, Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri tried to comfort the younger man, but he tried to bat the taller man away, even though he couldn’t see him.

That was the problem: Yuri had become blind.

It had been an accident at the rink that had caused the blindness. The three of them had been at the rink, just for fun, but Yuri’s fans had followed them and kept distracting them with their yelling and chants. Viktor had told Yuri to ignore them, but Yuri had been too annoyed, resulting in him skating over to his fans to tell them off, but he hadn’t seen the novice skater, who was heading his way a little too fast, and they slammed into each other.

Yuri had been too close to the railing and fell onto it with the back of his head first before he landed on the ground. As he was laying there, Yuri had lost consciousness and a bit of blood had seeped out on the ice. Yuri’s angels had been terrified, some of them had actually screamed, alerting Viktor and Yuuri to come to his side. But Yuri had heard nothing. And when he eventually came to, he could only see darkness.

He had been transported to a hospital where they had tried to operate on him, but the doctor had told them that only time would tell if Yuri would be able to see again. Yuuri had cried, sobbing silently when the news came out, and Viktor had comforted him, but Yuri sat alone. He didn’t want company, didn’t want to feel their pity on him, and so he sat in silence with bandages around his head and heart in pieces.

That was two weeks ago. Today they would remove the bandages and see if Yuri would ever be able to use his eyes again.

“It’s… I’m sorry, Mr. Plisetsky, but it seems you will remain blind. Likely for the rest of your life.” The doctor said quietly.

Yuuri had started sobbing again as if he was hearing the news for the first time. Viktor placed a comforting hand on Yuri’s shoulder, and this time Yuri didn’t bat it away. No, Yuri was too somber to feel anything, numb even. He had tried to prepare for this, tried to imagine a life where he would have to adapt to being blind, but no. It still came as a shock. He simply couldn’t prepare for this outcome.

……

Yuri had moved into Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment. The outside of his own was flooded with journalists and Viktor didn’t trust Yuri to be on his own. Of course there was his grandpa, but they had agreed it was better with two people caring for Yuri than one. And so Yuuri and Viktor had moved all of Yuri’s belongings into their home, without giving Yuri a say in the matter.

It was like Yuri had become invisible. The two figure skaters were always occupied with skating and skating programs, and so Yuri spent a lot of time in his room alone. It was a spare room that had been available since Viktor had used it as a storage room for his medals and trophies. They were still there, not that Yuri could see them. He was busy feeling his own gold medal from the Grand Prix. The only one he would ever win.

It hurt. It hurt so much to not being able to skate again. He had used so many years on perfecting his shape and skating to become a professional figure skater. He had devoted his life to be the perfect skater, much better than that old man Viktor, and now all of it was lost. His family would miss the money he earned from winning the competitions. How could he ever stand tall again?

……

It had been a month before he had snapped. Yuri didn’t mean to, but when Viktor had asked which movie Yuri wanted to watch, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“God dammit, I _can’t_ watch a movie! I’m fucking blind, you mindless old fuck!” he screamed in the direction Viktor’s voice had come from.

“Yurio-kun, please don’t do this…” Yuuri said with a distressed tone in his voice, obviously saddened that Viktor had fucked up once again. But Viktor was not going to be gentle this time.

“Well, _excuse me_ for thinking you would be interested in spending some quality time with us!” Viktor was furious at Yuri for ruining their night once again.

“Yeah, because when did you last spend time with me, huh?!”

“When did you last _let_ us spend time with you? All you do is sit in your room and mope all day!”

“Because I can’t do anything!”

“You can’t or you _won’t?!_ You hardly leave the house, you don’t do anything!”

“I would if I could! I just-“

“You just what? Don’t want to accept the fact that you’re blind?? Well tough luck, that’s just the way your life is and always will be! You’ll be blind forever!!”

When Viktor finally had realised what he had said, it was too late to take it back. Both Yuuri and Yuri were stunned, standing in absolutely silence until Viktor finally broke it. Yuri was trying to keep the tears back, but his expression was pure fury.

“Yurio, I’m so sor-“

“I fucking hate you! I hate you both!”

With that Yuri ran into his room as fast as he could, locking the door and fell down on the bed. He was crying openly now, shoulders shaking with each sob. He wasn’t that angry anymore, there really was no reason for him to be, but the sorrow was overwhelming, almost to the point he would wish he could drown in it. If he really did drown, there would be no reason to feel sad anymore. There would be no reason to feel at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I've made anyone sad, but I promise it will get better :)
> 
> Also, my cousin TrickyTerrific is the best for betaing this


End file.
